doodlebopsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rooney Doodle
Rooney Doodle is a Doodlebop. He is able to invent and play the guitar. He is a Doodlebop along with Deedee Doodle and Moe Doodle. He first appeared in Doodlebop Photo Op and is portrayed by Chad McNamara Appearance Physical appearance Rooney is a blue-skinned boy with blue hair. He wears a beret on his head that has a music note on it. He wears a light blue shirt with red swirls on it under a pair of dark blue overalls. His overalls has a guitar on it that is going diagonal, thus making one of the straps the top of a guitar, the other strap's button being a guitar pick. He wears a pair of red slip-on shoes. Changes to appearance Season 1 Rooney debuted in season 1 wearing a blue hood with fake ears attached to the hood, making him more cartoon-like. He also had heavier makeup compared to the later seasons. Season 2 Rooney has lighter makeup than season 1, and his overalls now lack a detail compared to his appearance in season 1. Starting with this season, when he gets on Bob's bus, he wears a blue jacket. When he's performing on stage, he now wears a very shiny pair of overalls with a silver guitar, his undershirt's red swirls have glitter on them, and his beret is shiny (despite not seeing it when he looks at the audience/crowd). Season 3 Rooney has even lighter makeup than the previous seasons. His lips are barely visible and his beret is invisible when he looks at the audience (it's because of his hair; it can only be seen when he is looking down). A small detail on his overalls changed color. When he performs on stage this season, his outfit has less glitter. Doodlebops Rockin' Road Show Rooney appears in ''Doodlebops Rockin' Road Show''. His outfit has less details, and he now has four fingers as opposed to the five he had on The Doodlebops. Description Rooney loves to invent things! He is full of curiosity and loves to tinker with things and figure out how they work.He loves guitars. Personality TBA Quotes TBA Trivia *Rooney actually wears a red beret on his head, but, being the tallest of the three, his beret can only be seen when he is looking down or when he isn't facing the camera. When he's doing the former, one can see a blue music note on it. *It is revealed in Roar Like A Dinosaur that his favorite dinosaur is the . *It is revealed in Tap Tap Tap that he wears blue socks. *It is revealed in the season 2 episode Hold Your Horses that his middle name starts with the letter R. *It is revealed in the season 2 episode The Solo Surprise that he likes to watch demolition derbies *In The Doodlebops: Together Forever Tour, he is played by an unknown actor but has a Instagram call @tweedtim. *While Deedee gets good fanfares, Rooney always has bad fanfares in the beginning of every episode. Category:Doodlebops Category:Males Category:Doodlebops Rockin' Road Show Characters